Gene! What possessed you to cut your hair??!
by Anime Chick
Summary: Someone is not happy with Gene's haircut...
1. Chapter One: The Phone Call

------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own OLS or it's characters. Don't sue me! I did create Tanaka, so don't steal!   
Story By: Anime Chick (aka AC)  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my little story, in my own rebellion to Gene's haircut...my god...it's HIDEOUS!   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring!  
"I'll get it!" Jim yelled, as he sprung from his laptop. It had been a normal day at Starwind and Hawking. Melfina was cooking in the kitchen, Suzuka had disappeared for the day, and Aisha was somewhere in the house playing with her game boy. Can you guess what Gene's doing? Come on, it's not too hard! What would Gene be doing on a Saturday at 2:00pm? SLEEPING!  
"Hello?" Jim said into the reciever, as the picture flashed onto the screen, a girl that looked about 16 or so was what looked back at Jim. Her thick brown hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, revealing her deep green eyes and light complexion. She was wearing a tanktop and jeans, casual attire.   
"Hi," the girl said, "My name is Tanaka."  
"Hello, Tanaka!" Jim said cheerfully, "This is Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. How may we help you?"  
"Yes, I have a job for you," Tanaka said, smiling a little wickedly.  
"A job? Sure, what is it?" Jim asked.  
"If I am not mistaken, a man by the name of Gene is part of your little business. You know, tall, red hair, irresponsible, insane-"  
"Yes, that would be correct." Jim said with a sweatdrop.  
"Could you kindly get him on the phone? I have a *cough* bone to pick with him." Tanaka said, giggling to herself.  
"I'll try..." Jim said, shrugging. He ran up the stairs to Gene's loft bedroom thing or whatever you call it.  
Gene lay there, snoring under layers of blankets.  
"Hybernation..." Jim thought to himself, laughing at how much Gene reminded him of a lazy bear. One that does not only hybernate in winter...but in all seasons, cold or warm.  
Jim took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could, "GENE STARWIND WAKE YOURSELF UP NOW YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!"  
The house seemed to have shook with Jim's demand, and even Tanaka could hear it from where she was still on the phone.  
This shout of course bounced right off Gene, who kept on snoring like nothing had happened.  
Jimmie got frustrated, and ripped the sheets off of Gene's bed. And somehow pulled Gene off with them.   
Gene lay on the tangle of blankets on the ground...snoring into eternity.  
"Grrrrrr! GENE!" Jim yelled. The little boy proceeded to drag Gene on the blankets, with much difficulty. He dragged him to the top of the stairs, "Don't make me do it!" Jim yelled, but Gene annoying snores were enough to drive Jim over the edge. Literally.  
Jim hopped over Gene, grabbed the ends of the blanket, and pyschotically began running down the stairs, letting Gene tumble all the way down behind him.  
Jim panted deeply, Gene now lying in a heap at the foot of the stairs...snoring.  
"DAMMIT!" Jim yelled in frustration. Would anything work?  
Gene mumbled a bit, then yawned and stretched on the ground. He looked up at Jim from where he lay through half open eyes, and mumbled, "Sup Jim?"  
"GET UP NOW! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!"  
"Alriiight...don't get so worked up. Hey, why am I here?" Gene asked, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings.  
"Don't ask," Jim mumbled angrilly as he ran quickly back to the phone.  
"There you are!" Tanaka said graciously as Jim appeared back onto the screen, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."  
"Don't worry about it," Jim said, forcing a smile on his face, "Gene will be here in a minute."  
"Wonderful!" Tanaka said, smiling again her devious smile.  
Gene stumbled across the room on unstable feet to the phone. He had stumbled up the stairs and back down again to get dressed, and was pulling on his gloves as he took the phone from Jim, "Yeah?" he said into the reciever.  
"Ah, Gene Starwind..." Tanaka said into the phone.  
"Um...that's me," Gene said, uneasily.  
"I have to ask you something very important."  
"Yeah?"  
"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO CUT YOUR FREAKING HAIR? WHY? WHY? WHY? DAMMIT! WHY?" Tanaka screamed, making Gene jump a mile into the air.  
"Hey, hey! Keep it down!" Gene said, with a sweatdrop.  
"WHY DID YOU DO IT??" Tanaka screeched, making Gene pull the phone away from his ear.  
"Because it makes me look hotter," Gene said with a cunning smile, "Why don't you like it? I think it looks great!"  
"IT DOES NOT MAKE YOU LOOK HOTTER!" Tanaka screeched, "You wanna know why it sucks? YOU DO? Weeeeeell...it makes your head look all big and freakish not to mention that your eyebrows look to big and it screws up your face and makes you look like frightening people I know in my life and it makes you look like a twelve year old that badly needs Rogaine and kids that age will look at you and run away in fear because it looks so horrible and it's all nasty and weird and I don't like it because it sucks and you will never look hot with a screwed haircut such as that and if you do not grow your hair back soon I will psychotically attack you and you will regret the day you screwed your hair and you will REGRET THE DAY YOU SCREWED YOUR HAIR!" Tanaka screamed psychotically, panting after this outburst of a long run-on sentence.  
Gene blinked, partially in shock, but then narrowed his eyes, "I do NOT need Rogaine! It will be a very long time before I need Rogaine! How dare you!" he said angrilly.  
"GROW YOUR FREAKING HAIR BACK! DO IT NOW! OR ELSE I WILL AVENGE!"  
"Whatever. I can't help it if all the ladies can't appreciate my style."  
"Your STYLE freaking SUCKS! Grow your hair back! I WILL AVENGE!"  
"What's a prissy little bitch like you going to do about my haircut? Nothing! Now go back to hell where you came from!" Gene yelled angrilly, and slammed the phone back onto the wall.  
"I will avenge..." Tanaka said, into the phone as the connection broke.   
Diiiiing dooooong! The doorbell rang. Gene actually took the initiative this time to answer it. He turned the handle of the door and...  
  
------------------------------------   



	2. Chapter Two: Tanaka avenges...or does sh...

------------------------------------   
  
...there stood Tanaka...ON HER CELL PHONE!  
Gene jumped back with surprise, "It-It's YOU!" He said pointing at the now smirking Tanaka.  
"You bet it is! I told you I would get my revenge..." Tanaka said, as she pulled out a bottle of Rogaine, "Now COME 'ERE!" she screeched as she pounced upon Gene, but he was too quick for her. He darted to the side and she crashed into one of those standing lamp things, knocking it down and smashing it. The bottle of Rogaine dropped and rolled by the couches.  
"Get lost, will you?" Gene said annoyingly to Tanaka, who was regaining her balance.  
"NOT UNTIL I RID OF YOUR HORRIBLE HAIRCUT!" Tanaka screamed.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jim called as he ran to the front door. He stopped and looked at Tanaka, "Gene, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Don't ask me!" Gene said, "Ask Miss Pyscho over there!" he said.  
"How DARE you call me a psycho!" Tanaka yelled, viciously springing for Gene again.  
Gene again swiftly leapt to the side again, and this time reached out and grabbed Tanaka by the arm before she hit a potted plant.  
"Ah!" Tanaka cried as Gene jerked her by the arm, and she fell to her knees.  
"Get the hell away from me! I'm not gonna kill you unless you disappear and I never see you again! You miserable, pathetic little freak!" Gene screamed, and Tanaka bowed her head.  
It took Gene a minute, but he finally realized she was crying. Her long brown hair covering her face as she wept.  
"Hey, don't cry. Just leave, please go," Gene asked, speaking a bit softer that he might have liked.  
Tanaka's sobs racked her body, and Gene let go of her arm, letting her cover her face with her hands as she sat on her knees on the ground, "All...all I wanted...was...was to be loved!" she sobbed.  
"Hey, it's going to be all right." Gene said as he kneeled beside her, and put his arm around her to comfort her.  
Tanaka turned out to be more clever than Gene had thought.  
"CUT YOUR GOD DAMN HAIR!" Tanaka screamed, as she wrested Gene to the ground in this sudden outburst. As as she had caught him off guard, he was pinned down by her, and he could see she had by no means had been crying. It was a trick.  
"You bitch!" he screamed, and being alot stronger than she was, he quickly turned the tables and had pinned her down onto the ground instead, "You know, I was going to let you go," he spat, "But I think I'll have a little fun with this first!" he said. He carried her to the main room thingy, and she kicked and screamed all the way there. He called to Jim for some rope, and tied her to a chair.  
"Wha...what are you gonna do to me?" Tanaka said, shaking with fright.  
"Now it's time for my revenge..." Gene said evily as he turned around so that his back faced Tanaka. He laughed a deep, frightening laugh that only Gene is capable of. *shivers*  
"Wha?" Tanaka meeped, her eyes wide with fear.  
Gene walked to Jim's desk, still laughing with satisfaction, and opened a drawer. His back still facing Tanaka.  
"...Gene?" Tanaka said feebly.  
Gene pulled something out of the drawer, and Tanaka could hear faint clipping and snipping sounds.  
With a wicked grin, Gene spun around on his heels to come face to face with Tanaka.  
"AAAAHHH!" Tanaka screamed as Gene began to walk towards her with a large pair of scissors...  
  
------------------------------------   



	3. Chapter Three: Scissors and Rogaine are ...

------------------------------------   
  
..."NO! OH MY GOD NO!" Tanaka yelled as Gene picked up a lock of her hair.  
"I cut my hair myself," Gene said laughing, "And if you dislike it that much, I'd gladly give you a free styling! MUWHAHAHA!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO GGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNEEEEE SSSSSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Tanaka screamed as Gene began butchering her hair.  
Snip! Snip! Snip!  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!"  
Snip! Snip! Snip!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
"Muwha...HAHAHA!" Gene laughed triumphantly, "Wanna see how your style turned out?" he asked evily, holding up a handmirror to her face.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?? I LOOK-I LOOK LIKE A GUY!!! I LOOK LIKE YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHSFDGWOIRY440HGGNB];]']0\9LGHKFMJDDFGJER68]09]P[;;;';DAMN YOU GENE\];[;]jphdljshghet-=ru9gkjjfd!!!!!!" Tanaka screamed and kicked with such violence her chair fell over backwards.  
"Ha!" Gene cried with pure satisfaction.  
"Ro...Rogaine..." Tanaka cried weakly as she gazed longingly at the bottle of Rogaine that lay a few feet away from where she had dropped it.  
"We won't be needing this, now will we?" Gene smirked as he poured the bottle of Rogaine onto the floor, being the baka he is.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tanaka cried.  
"So there!" Gene said as he picked up Tanaka's chair by the legs of the chair and carried her to the door. He sat the chair down on the doorstep, and placed the empty bottle of Rogaine next to it, "Have a nice day!" he said in a very fake voice and slammed the door in her face.  
  
------------------------------------   
  
The Epilogue:  
  
Gene went out that night to a club and several people dropped dead just looking at him. Others went into asylums when he walked by them. He was charged with murder and with posing as a seven year old.   
  
A few days later, after Tanaka was coming home from her psychiatrist when recieved a phone call from one of her male admirors. "TANAKA! WHAT THE HECK POSSESSED YOU TO CUT YOUR HAIR!"  
  
------------------------------------   



End file.
